immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Interlude: Meanwhile, on Trisonius
The Undaunted ''hung low in the sky, its powerful guns on standby - not that there would be any danger of being in orbit. The planet of Trisonius, known for its good balance of urban and natural zones, was beneath it, blue and green just like Earth. General Hame stared at the planet, taking in its vibrant colour scheme and wondered how it all started. Did they use terraforming? What was it like before they got here? Behind him was his second-in-command: Cecily Harmond, one of the Union's best agents. She was a tall, Asian woman with exquisite looks, and today her job was to protect the General. Reports were coming in from Trisonius, indicating possible outbreaks of the Pestilence, but as of yet none had been confirmed. ''What a waste, thought General Hame. If he had to order the orbital bombardment of Trisonius's infected areas, so be it. It was bettwe to lose one planet than risk infecting several more. "Director Saturday has arrived, General," said Cecily, motioning to a door on the other side of the room. With a heavy sigh, General Hame limped over to it, the sound of his metal foot ringing against the floor. The door slid open for him, and it opened into a room with a long table. Seated on the Hame's side was General Wolf - Edvin had decided to bail and headed back to A02 to "organise troops". On the other side of the table was the Director, the light fixtures playing off his silver hair and eyes. Beisde him were two Overseers: Jake McIntyre looking no worse for wear than a century ago and Tina Jalvic, who was new to the position. James smiled when he saw the old General. "Long time no see, Frank." "As with you," replied Hame, slowly seating himself in the chair next to Wolf. "I'm afraid Edvin isn't here today - that boy should be reprimanded." "Frank, you didn't call me up here to talk about the new General, right?" James fingers were drumming the tabletop. "I don't think we can stop it." Hame had seen the numbers, and they weren't pretty. Then there was Frindalis... James swallowed. "There's always a way. We've almost located the origin of it. Somewhere on Riplin, we're sure." There was the slightest reflection of doubt in the director's eyes, but Hame didn't say anything. We just need more time." "Have you heard from the Front?" A pause. "No," said James. The UCF had gone cmpletely off the grid, not even a squeak heard. "Do you suspect they're involved?" "Why not? They tired to ruin all of our plans before." "...I'll take it into consideration. We've nearly got the cure now. If we can find where it came from, we'll know how to stop it." Hame was not deterred. "Trisonius is probably infected by now. I suggest you leave this system; we'll blow it all up." James nodded slowly. He stood up, adjusting his tie. "Well, I can't leave until tomorrow. here are some things that have to be cleared up first. Twenty-four hours, and then you can start shooting." Wolf snorted and muttered something under his breath - most likely an insult. Hame didn't care for his opinion, but it didn't matter anyway. Within three days, Trisonius was devoid of all life.